


Interessanti difetti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Enchanted moon [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Draco, di Luna, apprezza anche i difetti.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.Prompt: Only The Broken Hearts (Makes You Beautiful)- Sonata ArcticaPrompt:pairing: Harry/Lunaprompt: "hai mai pensato che i difetti rendano le cose più interessanti?"lanciata da Valerim Bonanomi





	Interessanti difetti

Interessanti difetti  
   
“Dimmi la verità, ci godi a lasciare una scia di cuori infranti?” domandò Draco. Guardò la pila di copie di cavillo. Si voltò verso Luna, guardò una lacrima scenderle lungo la guancia e le sue labbra rosee piegate in un sorriso. Chinò lo sguardo e la osservò tagliare una serie di cipolle.  
“Sono come i trampioni. Mi piace essere amichevole e finisco per illudere dei buoni amici” borbottò la bionda. Il Malfoy ridacchiò, la abbracciò e le baciò il collo.  
“E hai un altro difetto, quello di sedurre Serpeverdi sposati come me. Ci credo che non sei entrata tra quei tonti di Grifondoro” sussurrò. Salì con i baci, le sue ciocche biondo platino si confusero con quelle di lei. Lovegood socchiuse gli occhi sporgenti.  
“Hai mai pensato che i difetti rendano le cose più interessanti?” domandò. Malfoy ghignò.  
“Sempre” rispose bisbigliando.  
 


End file.
